


Смерть из-за цветов

by comrade_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Murder, Murder Wives, Possessive Behavior, no beta we die like enbies, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, хотя мурдерит только одна из жен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_K/pseuds/comrade_K
Summary: У Гарри самая лучшая девушка. Конечно, ее убийственные наклонности могут быть немного чересчур, но решать проблемы она умеет как никто другой. МакЛагген скорее всего больше не будет волновать ее, а значит у Гарри останется больше времени на то, чтобы обниматься с Том.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Смерть из-за цветов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Death over Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110355) by [Yoshishisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha). 



Гарри плотно захлопнула за собой дверь в квартиру. Цветы, которые она несла с собой от самого кампуса, без сожаления отправились прямиком в мусорную корзину. Она уныло застонала и упала лицом на кровать. Ее день не мог быть хуже. Гарри уже и не помнила, сколько раз отшила МакЛаггена за последние дни, все менее и менее вежливо с каждой новой попыткой, но до него просто не доходило. Сегодняшние цветы были последней каплей в чаше, наполненной его сталкерскими тенденциями.

\- Аагх.

Она не знала, как долго пролежала, сетуя на свою судьбу, когда новое присутствие на кровати вывело ее из размышлений. Зная, что это не может быть никто, кроме ее девушки, она развернулась в сторону желанного тепла и обвила руку вокруг чужой талии. Гарри нежилась в ее присутствии, и, что ж, проблема все еще не была разрешена, но она уже чувствовала себя лучше.

\- Я заметила цветы в мусорке.

Том не звучала разозленной, но Гарри чувствовала ее недовольство через напряженную твердость ее спины. Сдаваясь, она закрыла глаза.

\- Не нужно убивать его.

Она звучала скорее ноющей, чем просящей, но Гарри было все равно. Может быть, это говорило что-то о ее неполноценном моральном компасе, но ее никогда не смущала склонность Том к убийствам. В конце концов, Том буквально стояла над мертвым телом, когда Гарри впервые встретила ее. Возможно, то, что это было тело женщины, которая только что попыталась проткнуть Гарри ножом, сыграло свою роль, но она была и вполовину не так напугана, как следовало бы, когда Том предложила проводить ее до дома (хотя это мог быть и шок).

\- Я не собираюсь убивать его.

Это привлекло внимание Гарри, и она открыла глаза. Том никогда не врала Гарри раньше, вместо этого предпочитая давать уклончивые ответы. Это, однако, было наичестнейшее заявление касательно нелегальной активности Том, которое та когда-либо давала Гарри. Она ощутила прилив теплой нежности и приподнялась на локте, чтобы поцеловать Том. Та вздохнула, но Гарри углядела маленькую улыбку на ее лице, когда Том наклонилась для поцелуя.

\- Не надо выглядеть такой счастливой, - пожаловалась Том, но подтолкнула хихикающую Гарри вниз на кровать, чтобы снова ее поцеловать.

***

Разумеется, Том не собиралась просто оставить все как есть.

Она бы позволила Гарри разобраться с МакЛаггеном самостоятельно, как та хотела, но ее одной явно было недостаточно, если он все еще считал, что может так посягать на территорию Том. Она заправила локон за ухо, продолжая выслеживать свою добычу. Он в одиночестве покидал переулок, оставляя за собой плачущую девушку. По нему явно не буду скучать очень долго.

Он явно был одним из тех, с кем сработал бы ее привычный подход. Том решила быстро обогнать и привлечь его внимание, после чего направиться в редко посещаемую аллею. Попался, подумала она, заметив, что мужчина начал следовать за ней по слабо освещенному пути, и она ускорила шаг в напускной панике. Том улыбнулась и приготовилась, крепко держась за сумочку. Прямо перед тем, как руки мужчины собирались дотянуться до нее, она быстрым движением развернулась, подняла сумочку, которую она наполнила тяжестями специально ради этого, и ударила его по голове. Он тяжело свалился, и она позволила ему упасть.

Том подтолкнула мужчину ногой и усмехнулась на отсутствие реакции. Сильным ударом она раскрошила ему горло и еле удержалась от хихиканья на его задыхающийся вздох. Эта голова будет неплохим подарком, решила Том и принялась за работу по ее отделению. И хотя она хотела совсем другую цель, эта сослужит достойным наказанием. В конце концов, подумала она, глядя на незнакомца, на чьей шее остался след ее туфли, она обещала только не убивать Кормака МакЛаггена.

На следующее утро, крик Кормака МакЛаггена, нашедшего отрубленную голову у себя на пороге, был слышен на весь район.

***

Гарри даже не стоило удивляться.

\- Я слышала, МакЛагген не был на занятиях всю неделю.

\- О? - ответила Том, тон слишком невинный, чтобы быть действительно искренним.

Гарри вздохнула, но она чувствовала улыбку на своих губах, и она даже не могла притвориться быть разозленной на свою девушку. Сильные руки обвились вокруг ее талии, и Гарри откинулась на грудь Том. 

\- Должна ли я поздравить тебя с тем, что вместо этого ты не оставила голову МакЛаггена на моем пороге?

\- Тебя не устраивает, как все обернулось?

Гарри подняла голову, и, даже вверх ногами, лицо Том выглядело слишком самодовольным. Она действительно попыталась сохранить суровое лицо, но уголки ее губ слегка приподнялись, зеркаля выражение Том, и Гарри знала, что она не сможет долго оставаться обиженной (она не была обижена с самого начала). Она все равно щелкнула Том по носу. Еще не хватало, чтобы та слишком привыкла к этому.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я.

Движением руки Том развернула Гарри, и она нашла себя глядящей прямо на губы своей девушки.

\- Как же мне извинить себя, - пропела Том, и Гарри знала, что у той уже была идея, от которой ее не отговорить.

\- Даже не знаю.

Гарри обвила руки вокруг шеи Том и притянула их поближе. Улыбка все еще не покинула ее губ, и, что ж, возможно Том заслужила награду за то, что избавилась от проблемы, которую Гарри чересчур запустила.

\- Я не собираюсь благодарить тебя за то, что ты не убила его, - сказала Гарри позже, когда они лежали в кровати вместе, готовясь ко сну. - Но я знала, что ты решишь эту проблему. Моя героиня.

Гарри закрыла глаза, и Том снова поцеловала ее, на этот раз более нежно.

\- Мое все, - ответила Том, и слова отдались теплом у Гарри в груди. Она прильнула назад в объятье своей девушки.

**Author's Note:**

> это мой первый (и, надеюсь, не последний) перевод, и если у вас есть какие-то замечания или предложения, я готов с радостью выслушать!!  
> если вам понравился фик, вы можете перейти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить кудос авторке! (для этого не нужна регистрация на сайте)


End file.
